User talk:ThaChompyLeader
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minecraft Fanfictions Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Shiny Umbreon by Nyaasu.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Messages from EF You just gave me my wake-up call. I forgot all about this wiki. Thank you for your contributions. Thanks for joining! :) TheSkoobyOnToontown 21:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, a couple months. I never thought anybody would contribute so I guess I forgot. I guess i was wrong. TheSkoobyOnToontown 21:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) It's the worst feeling when you know nobody will contribute. Thankfully, somebody finally has. I might as well promote you since your the first joiner. I'll promote you to mod. TheSkoobyOnToontown 02:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you'll get more Helm Of Herobrine later. :) And a story after that and after that ect. TheSkoobyOnToontown 02:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Nice! I Subscribed. TheSkoobyOnToontown 02:20, July 28, 2012 (UTC) More animations to come? :O TheSkoobyOnToontown 02:36, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I know your offline but is the Creeper Variations catagory for only your creepers or can others add onto it? If others can add onto it, I might as well create an achievement track for it. TheSkoobyOnToontown 03:26, July 28, 2012 (UTC) The creeper variations achievement class has been made. TheSkoobyOnToontown 13:54, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Ah thank you very much for the templates. I can now create the mobs I have always wanted to. TheSkoobyOnToontown 17:33, July 28, 2012 (UTC) A story from the mobs perspective. I have always thiught of what their life is like, dying infintly and having to remember suffering throughout their life dying because of over a million causes. This has changed my thought of it. Though I may still write a story of what I originally thought of a mobs life. TheSkoobyOnToontown 17:33, July 28, 2012 (UTC) It has been confirmed that your siting isnt real! Sweepers still have a pricetag on them! TheSkoobyOnToontown 21:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Please use this on your profile: I just may have to find the signiture for the hunters in html. I'd put it on a few of my fourm signitures. Brb going on notepad :D TheSkoobyOnToontown 22:19, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Is it ok if i decipher Hunters into Rot13? TheSkoobyOnToontown 22:57, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Cyphered. Do you want the text or should I create the page for it? Your choice. TheSkoobyOnToontown 23:45, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Organization is key. Hmm... That should be an acheivement. TheSkoobyOnToontown 15:34, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Either way has risks.... Choose which one you want. TheSkoobyOnToontown 18:26, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Change it, please. this backround was a test. TheSkoobyOnToontown 13:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Steve has joined our wiki? Such nice of you to say hi to him. :D TheSkoobyOnToontown 13:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "So good we had to misspell it."? Nice slogan XD TheSkoobyOnToontown (talk) 01:44, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Awesome :D Love the forlorn sword BTW TheSkoobyOnToontown (talk) 14:55, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Its perfectly fine. You may do whatever you want to the pages (except vandelise them, obviously.) TheSkoobyOnToontown (talk) 19:47, October 28, 2012 (UTC) The current emerald mob. TheSkoobyOnToontown (talk) 23:33, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Your avatar OH MY GOSH THAT CREEPER PLUSHIE IS SOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE! Dialgaofpower 15:14, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Ur welcome! Dialgaofpower 15:14, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Greetings from HiddenVale of Minecraft Wiki I have a notification for you, master TCL. The grammar on the main page should be corrected, it should say "...and 1501 edits '''have been done." Just for clarity. And if you and Skooby-whats-his-name are the only accounted users, I'd be happy to make a third, as Minecraft can mix in with my current and vast Fantasy-Story mindsets. (It's a long story) I'll see how this Wiki works, and make improvements if there are such things to make. Thanks, HiddenVale 21:28, August 27, 2012 (UTC) New template idea The Admin. on this Wiki should make a template out of the "This doesn't exist in Minecraft; it's just fiction" to put on every made up page, don't you think? HiddenVale 21:36, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Solution Kyle Florence, on the Wikia Comminity Central, is a Staff member, as well as Wikia's engineer - he might know how to design or put together the default template I mentioned for fictional pages. BTW, I highly recommend making an account (or simply being on) Community Central, as you get to actually know other people. It's also where every Staff member is, should you need help. I'm there also. :-O HiddenVale (talk) 21:31, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Scoreboard You have 2 points. TheSkoobyOnToontown 21:52, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I feel horrible with you having all those edits yet not be admin... TheSkoobyOnToontown 13:27, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome! TheSkoobyOnToontown 13:38, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I love how you out the Xbox news on the community corner. I might as well post the P.C. updates as they come in. Population This wiki is getting more popular, don't ya think? Dialgaofpower 20:42, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Front Page Since your admin, I figured you may want to edit the home page, yet if you try to it gets confusing with the templates and such. Heres a link to edit it (Admins can only edit! :D http://minecraftfanfictions.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AHome TheSkoobyOnToontown (talk) 15:04, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hey its been while! I have some free time and I was wondering if you want your manpage to be refined/redesigned. I'd be willing to give it a try if you would let me. An example of my work is the main page for mccreate.wikia.com let e know what you think! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'''Talk]] 05:43, October 25, 2012 (UTC) : I dont mean to make a new Background. I mean to actually edit the mainpage and make it a bit more organised. : EDIT: Oh wow I got the 4000th edit lol! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 20:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) : EDIT2: If I am going to do this I will need admin rights at least for a bit beacuse I will need to add some code to the wiki's CSS and JavaScript files and only admins can do that.Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 21:19, October 25, 2012 (UTC)